


Art:  "Happy Birthday Mr. President"

by pandora_gold



Category: Smallville
Genre: Art, Birthday Presents, Digital Art, Drawing, Erections, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Nudity, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pornographic Pin Up of Clark spread out on Lex' sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art:  "Happy Birthday Mr. President"

**Author's Note:**

> No real reason for this one... I wanted to draw a guy naked, and my reference photo was in that position, so it became Clark's present to Lex. I guess you could look at it as just a Pin Up of Clark, but I figure the purple sheets are a giveaway on who the pairing is.
> 
> Not based on any story... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved!!!
> 
> I also don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?
> 
> X-Posted at [my LJ](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/33674.html)


End file.
